Hey Inu!
by c-dog
Summary: This is what happens when you have caffeine right before you fall asleep! Kagome dreams that she's a cheerleader... but why is she singing this to Inuyasha! IYKA... Very Cute One ShotSong Fic thingy!


I heard this song the other day and I thought that it would make a funny one shot/songfic thingy!  
  
Hey Inu!  
  
"I HATE THESE STUPID TESTS!" Kagome shrieked as she threw her calculator to the ground in frustration. She had spent the last half hour on one math problem and still couldn't figure it out. 'When am I ever gonna have to know how to graph inequalities and find their vertices?! This is SO pointless!'  
  
She closed her math book and rested her head on her arms before closing her eyes. 'I wish I was back in the feudal era; I miss Inuyasha already. He's almost like a boyfriend to me... Well, the closest thing to a boyfriend that I've ever had...' she thought before noiselessly falling to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kouga and Naraku sitting in bleachers, all looking at her. Miroku had one of those big foam fingers on his hand and was yelling "Yeah! Go Sango! You look HOT!". Her eyes wandered to Sesshomaru and Naraku who, unsurprisingly, looked emotionless as they stared blankly at her. Shippou was jumping up and down excitedly; Inuyasha and Kouga were sitting with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Kagome wondered what was wrong with them until she looked down at what she was wearing.   
  
'I'm a cheerleader? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!'  
  
Sure enough, Kagome was clad in a red and white cheerleader's uniform, complete with pom-poms and an ungodly amount of glitter. The skirt was even shorter than her school uniform's skirt and the shirt was too tight for comfort. She heard giggles behind her and she nervously turned to see who was laughing.   
  
She nearly fainted at what she found.  
  
Standing behind her in cheerleader's outfits much like hers were Sango, Kikyou, Kagura, and what looked like a very mature and slightly aged Rin who seemed to be around 16. The girls giggled and waved at her, which caught Kagome off guard. 'Did Kikyou just giggle?! Is that even possible...?' she wondered.  
  
Before she could think on it for too long though, music started playing from seemingly nowhere and she started to involuntarily move along with the beat. She recognized the song and when she checked over her shoulder she realized that the other girls were pushing her forward and dancing as well. "Come on Kagome, don't be nervous!" Sango said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt as though she was no longer in control of her body. She dropped her pom-poms and turned to face the guys with a cheery smile. The music got louder and she started to sing without a thought as to what she was doing.  
  
"Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Inu, hey Inu! Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Inu, hey Inu!"  
  
Kagome winked at Inuyasha before continuing with the beat and opening her mouth again.  
  
"Hey Inu! You've been around all night and now that's a little long. You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Inu?"  
  
Kouga looked a little less than thrilled at the fact that 'his woman' was singing to someone other than the Wolf Prince himself. She could hear a low growl emit from the back of his throat as he glared daggers at Inuyasha, but pressed onward with her cheer anyways.  
  
"'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't. You're givin' me the chills baby, please baby don't. Every night you still leave me all alone, Inu."   
  
Kagome swayed her hips a little more before winking at the gaping hanyou and turning back to the girls. As if it was all planned, they got into their specific positions and did a quick back flip before returning to the song.  
  
"Oh Inu, what a pity you don't understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Inu, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you Inu. Oh, what you do Inu, do Inu, don't break my heart, Inu!"  
  
With a quick grin and high kick in his direction, Kagome knew that she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Kagome strutted over to him and ran her finger along his cheek before sharply turning and getting into position with the other girls. Sango, Kikyou, Kagura and Rin grabbed a hold of her and seconds later she was being thrown up in the air. After she had been safely returned to the ground, she took her place at the front of the group and began to progress once more with the song.  
  
"Now when you take me by the, who's ever gonna know? Every time you move I let a little more show. There's something we can use, so don't say no, Inu.   
  
So come on and give it to me any way you can, any way you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man. Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Inu!"  
  
After a few sets of cartwheels and roundoffs, Kagome surveyed the guys again. Miroku looked like he was in heaven, Shippou was cheering loudly, having no idea what was going on, and Naraku and Sesshomaru looked like they were actually interested in what was happening before them. Kouga was crimson with fury, his fists shaking violently at his sides; Inuyasha, however, seemed to be in bliss as he watched the teenager in front of him. Kagome was satisfied and decided to finish the tune.  
  
"Oh Inu, what a pity you don't understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Inu, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you Inu, oh, what you do Inu, do Inu, don't break my heart, Inu!"  
  
"Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Inu, hey Inu! Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Inu, hey Inu!"  
  
As the music came to a stop Kagome looked up towards the guys that held the hearts of herself and the girls surrounding her to see their reactions. Only one affected her. Inuyasha ran to her at full speed and pulled her in closely, catching her in a warm embrace. She laughed as he swung her around in a full circle before nuzzling her cheek with his own. "I loved it." he whispered huskily.  
  
Kagome woke with a start and jerked her head around to find that she had fallen asleep at her desk. She promptly remembered what her dream had been about and thought to herself.  
  
"No more caffeine after dinner..." she remarked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
*^*^*^* HAHAHAHA was that cute or what? Review and if you want, give me more fun songs that I can turn into songfics! C_Dog 


End file.
